Kurt Pellegrino vs. Fabricio Camoes
The first round began and they touched gloves. Camoes shot for the single, Pellegrino was defending. Camoes turned and he had the back, Pellegrino turned to the clinch and ate a knee. Camoes landed a few hammerfists inside to the hip. Pelelgrino tried the throw, ended up on the bottom and Camoes turned and had the back as Pellegrino stood, he had both hooks, and Pellegrino put his back against the fence. Camoes looked for that choke and Pellegrino defended. Three forty-five. Pellegrino kept that chin tucked. Camoes lost a hook but grabbed the tight choke, it was in tight. Three ten. Pellegrino dumped Camoes hard on his ehad and Camoes was hurt, Pellegrino turned and had the back too and he had the choke in and nope to mount. He lost it for a second, half-guard. His corner screamed. Camoes retained guard. Two forty. Camoes threw up a triangle and it was in, he turned for an omoplata and it was tight. Two twenty-five. Pellegrino pulled out avoiding a gogoplata and passed to half-guard. Pellegrino stood and landed a good right hand and he passed to side control. Pellegrino landed a good elbow. He turned to side control. Camoes tried for a D'arce from teh bottom but lost it and Pellegrino had the back once more. One thirty. Camoes turned and regained guard and ate an elbow. One twenty. Pellegrino landed a good elbow. One minute. Pellegrino landed an elbow and he passed to half-guard. Thirty. Pellegrino landed a good kimura. Twenty. Pellegrino basically on top in side control, yep. Ten. Pellegrino landed tiny tapping hammerfists and the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Camoes landed an inside leg kick and checked a kick himself, Pellegrino was smiling, Camoes shot for a single, Pellegrino stuffed it and got a takedown of his own basically in half-guard. Four twenty-five. Pellegrino turned and explosively had the back again, they stood and broke with Camoes eating an uppercut. Camoes missed an overhand right and stumbled and Pellegrino got him down to half-guard and Camoes regained guard. Three fifty-five. Pellegrino landed four or five big elbows. Pellegrino postured up. He landed a good right hand. Pellegrino landed a good elbow. Three twenty. Pellegrino passed to half-guard almost. Three ten. Pellegrino mounted. Pellegrino was smiling widely. Pellegrino landed an elbow. Two forty. Camoes turned and gave up the back almost. Pellegrino kept half-guard as Camoes hip-escaped. Pellegrino landed two big elbows and a massive one. Two fifteen. Camoes shot forward and turtled up, Pellegrino shoved him forward down into half-guard again, one fifty-five, Camoes was worn down. Pellegrino tried to pin the arm down with his knee. Camoes was trying to stand. He ate shots in under. One twenty-five. He was basically up, he ate a knee to the face and another. Another and that one hurt Camoes rolling and he turtled up and Pellegrino shoved him down to side control. One minute. Camoes gave up the back without hooks. Fifty. Pellegrino grabbed the choke with hooks. Camoes tapped with forty remaining exactly and it was all over.